Attributes
, colloquially known as stats, determine the extent of various things the player is able to do. The lowest value is zero, with higher numbers indicating stronger capabilities. These attributes improve as the player character's experience level increases. Equipping armor and accessories, placing certain furniture in the house, improving the workshop, and consuming food can also boost attributes. Health, Attack, Defense, and Stamina are permanently increased upon level-up, though Endurance can only be increased with certain skills, and the other stats can only be increased by using or wearing certain equipment, weapons, accessories, and/or consumables. __TOC__ Level The player's Level (abbreviated as Lv.) determines certain base stats, dictates which clothing and weapons the player can use, and is used as an indicator for if the player is ready to tackle certain levels of Hazardous Ruins. The player begins the game at Lv.1, and the maximum level is Lv.99. The player increases their level automatically after gaining enough experience points (Exp.) from completing missions and commissions, gathering materials from either the wild or crafting stations, and other activities. Health Health is the amount of (health points) the player has available. When Health reaches zero, the player collapses and must try again. Health can be restored by sleeping or using certain consumable items. The player begins the game with 110 maximum . Items that can increase Health: *Hats *Health accessories *Health furniture *Health consumables *King Salmon Fillet (permanent +1 increase) *Foie Gras with Orange (permanent +2 increase) Stamina Stamina, or "energy," is the amount of (stamina points) the player has to expend on activities. It is used up as the player completes certain actions, such as chopping down trees, mining, sparring, and more. Stamina can be restored through sleeping, resting on certain pieces of furniture, and consuming certain foods. When stamina reaches at or near zero, the player will no longer be able to perform stamina-consuming tasks. The player begins the game with 80 out of 200 maximum . The base cap is 300 (reached at level 21), while the maximum amount of stamina the player can have is 685 . Items that can increase Stamina: *Clothing (only Tops and Bottoms) *Stamina accessories *Stamina furniture *Stamina consumables *Certain restaurant consumables Phyllis' relationship perks also increase Stamina. Endurance Endurance determines the length of time that the player can sprint or roll in one burst, and is represented by a circular yellow gauge in the overworld. It is depleted temporarily while the player uses Dash (sprint/run) or Dodge Roll (somersault), then gradually refills. The gauge refills faster if the player does not let the small orange part at the tail end of the meter run out completely. The player begins the game with 100 Endurance, though this number is not shown while in the overworld and is instead represented by a circular yellow meter that only appears while the player has less than 100% of their Endurance. thumb|left The player's yellow Endurance meter is separate from their mounts' green Endurance meter. While riding a mount, the mount's Endurance will be consumed instead of the player's, and both dashing and jumping cost Endurance. The player is unable to Dodge Roll while riding a mount. No foods or items affect the maximum amount of Endurance the player or their mounts can have. However, the player can temporarily gain a buff to increase their Endurance restoration by resting in a Double Lounge Chair or at the Hot Springs Inn, or learn certain skills to increase their Endurance efficiency. Attack Attack determines the amount of damage the player does to enemies as well as objects harvested through logging or quarrying. The higher this attribute, the more powerful the player's strikes will be. This results in more damage dealt to enemies, trees cut down in fewer hits, and more materials mined out within the Abandoned Ruins per hit. The player begins the game with 15 Attack. Items that can increase Attack: *Attack accessories *Attack furniture *Buff consumables *Main course restaurant consumables *Ocean's Fortune (permanent +1 increase) Arlo's relationship perks also increase Attack. Defense Defense is the defensive stat of the player. The higher this attribute, the better the player fares when receiving attacks from enemies. The player begins the game with 8 Defense. Items that can increase Defense: *Clothing *Defense accessories *Defense furniture *Buff consumables *Meat restaurant consumables *Dragon Soup (permanent +1 increase) *Secret Fish King Soup (permanent +1 increase) Remington's relationship perks also increase Defense. Critical Hits Critical Chance Critical Chance determines the chance of Critical Hits happening when the player attacks enemies. Items that can increase Critical Chance: *Weapons with bonus to Critical Chance *Critical Chance accessories *Magician's Hat *Buff consumables *Vegetable restaurant consumables *Power in a Can (permanent +0.5% increase) Arlo's Good Friend perk also increases Critical Chance by 10%. Critical Damage Critical Hits are more powerful than a normal attack. Critical Hits that the player inflicts will display the amount of damage inflicted in red text with a white border in a larger size than usual. Melee Critical Damage Melee Critical Damage determines how much extra damage that Critical Hits from gloves, knuckles, swords, and hammers do. Items that can increase Melee Critical Damage: *Melee Weapons with bonus to Critical Damage *Buff consumables *Dessert restaurant consumables Ranged Critical Damage Ranged Critical Damage determines how much extra damage that Critical Hits from guns do. Items that can increase Ranged Critical Damage: *Ranged Weapons with bonus to Critical Damage *Buff consumables *Drink restaurant consumables Resilience Resilience reduces the chance of receiving damage from a critical attack. It is subtracted from an attacker's Critical Chance when determining whether or not an attack should give increased critical damage. Items that can increase Resilience: *Colorful Hat *Resilience accessories Sam's relationship perks also increase Resilience. ru:Характеристики Category:Combat Category:Player character Category:Resource gathering